She Changed My View Of Life
by alchemyfreak71
Summary: Allen Walker is a 6th grader that is ignored by his classmates. He thought he would forever be alone, until a new student joins the class. AllenxLenalee
1. Chapter 1

**I do apologize if this is very fast paced. I have not written since ****_The Alchemist Lights A Spark_****_, _****so I probably have gotten pretty sloppy since then. Anyway, thank you for checking out this story. ^-^ **

* * *

Children have a care-free life. Chasing one another on sidewalks on sunny days, getting cuts and bruises from falling on concrete. They rely on their mothers to pick out their clothes, cook their meals, and clean their cheeks.

Love is always given to them with no payment in return. Warmth, hugs, kisses on the cheek. Children take advantage of what is given to them.

Allen Walker knew this very well.

The silver-haired boy stared out the window from his desk, watching the other children play on the playground. He wanted to play with them, but he knew they would just be ignored.

No one befriended him because of his large, red scar on his face. Allen wished he had at least one friend. At least one. That way he would no longer be called the loner of the class. The _misfit_.

Allen let out a small sigh and began to read his book. To Allen, books were the only escape from the real world. He could pretend he was fighting dragons and monsters with the protagonist. Or travel the world as an explorer in adventure novels. Or solve mysteries in detective novels. But this paradise was only temporary.

"Everyone, come back inside!" yelled Miss Lotto. The class whined and filed back into the classroom. "We have a new student joining our class today."

Allen sat up in his seat and closed his book. _New student, _he thought to himself, _Great_. A_nother person that will ignore that I exist._

"Come on in, sweetie! Don't be shy!"

A girl with black hair in pig tails walked into the classroom. Her steps were very slow, as if something was going to attack her if she took a wrong step.

Allen couldn't stop staring at her. _Wow, she's... she's so pretty. Why... Why is my heart beating so fast? I don't even know her yet, and I already feel this way. Calm down Allen! She is just another person that will ignore you like everyone else. So what if she has long hair that compliments her shiny, dark, beautiful eyes. Argh! Snap out of it! _He tried to look away, but couldn't.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" asked Miss Lotto

"Lenalee Lee"

_Lenalee... I never heard of that name before. What a beautiful name..._

"Nice to meet you, Lenalee. I'm Miss Lotto. And these are your new classmates. Say hello to Lenalee everyone."

"Hi, Lenalee!" yelled the class.

"Hello" answered Lenalee shyly.

"You may have the desk next to Allen. Allen, raise your hand."

Allen raised his left hand. _Oh my gosh! She gets to sit next to me! Me! Out of all people! _Lenalee walked over to her new desk and sat down.

"Ok everyone! Open your orange textbooks and turn to page 21."

Allen stole glances of Lenalee till' the dismissal bell rang.

"Everyone, remember to find a partner for the new science project. I will be emailing the instructions to you tonight, so be ready!" Everyone but Lenalee and Allen sighed in despair. The class began to ask each other if they wanted to be partners. As usual, the students that NEVER paid attention in class would either get a nerd to be their partner, or get a girl that liked them to be their partner. _What kind of jerk does that to a lady?_

Class was finally over. _Partner? No one will partner up with me, so might as well not even ask anyone. _Allen slipped on his backpack and began to walk out the door until someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Um, your name is Allen right?"

Allen turned around. He felt his face beginning to turn red. _Lenalee._

"Yes."

"Um... I wanted to ask you if you had a partner for the science project."

"Uh, no... I usually work alone."

"Well, would you be my partner?"

_Oh man... I can't believe it! She wants to be my partner! _

"Uh... Yeah."

"Alright! Thank you so much! Well, see you tomorrow!"

And with that, Lenalee ran down the hallway and out the main school door. Allen could hardly move. He heart began to beat normally._ A girl. A girl actually talked to me. And we get to work together on a project. I never thought this would ever happen to me. I can't screw this up! _


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think I would have this done today! I wish I had more of an imagination as other writers, but I'll make due with what I got. **

**Here is Chapter Two! ^-^**

* * *

"Allen!? ALLEEEN!?"

Allen jumps in his bed. _Great, I can never get 8 hours of sleep can I?_

"Where the hell are you!?" yells Cross. He stumbles into Allen's room, holding a rum bottle in his hand. "Why is the living room a mess!?"

Allen sits up and rubs his right eye. "It was clean when I got here."

"So the living room magically destroyed itself!?"

Allen mumbles to himself.

"What did you say, boy?!"

"I said maybe if you didn't come home drunk, it would be cleaner for once!" yells Allen.

"Ungrateful little brat! I don't have time to deal with you. I'm having someone over later, so clean up the living room before she gets here."

Allen looks over at his digital alarm clock. "But, Master Cross, it's 3 in the morning. I have school tomorrow."

"No excuses! Just be happy you have a home to live in!"

Cross stumbles out the room and slams the door. _It's like I'm the parent and he's the child. _Allen lets out a sigh, falls back into bed and covers his face with his blanket. _Why is life so complicated? _

Allen walks into class, his eyes darker and heavier than usual. He sips on his juice pouch and heads for his desk, but is stopped by the girl with the dark hair.

"Good Morning Allen! Uh, are you ok, you seem a little off."

Allen's face began to turn red. "I...I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh ok. Well, did you get a chance to look at the project instructions?"

"Uh... No, I didn't..."

The morning bell rings.

"Let's talk about it during lunch, ok?" says Lenalee.

Allen and Lenalee walk to their desks and sit down in unison.

_We're both going to eat lunch together. Don't be an idiot, Allen. She's probably going to just ask a few questions and leave. Even if she actually had lunch with me, I didn't necessarily bring a lunch today. Just a granola bar that I found in the kitchen cabinet. _

" Morning class!" says Ms. Lotto

"Morning Ms. Lotto." yells the class.

"I hope you studied yesterday's chapters that we read in class. Because... We will be having a mini-quiz."

Everyone begins to whine but Lenalee. She is always prepared for these kinds of things. Her brother, Komui, did not let her slack off when it came to studying. He was in college, so he knew the importance of it.

Allen pulls out a pencil from his backpack and sets it in the pencil slot of his desk.

"_Um, Allen?" _whispers Lenalee.

"_Yes_?" answers Allen shyly.

"_Do you have a pencil sharpener I can borrow. Mine is dull."_

"_Yeah, sure." _Allen reaches into his backpack, pulls out the pencil sharpener, and places it into her hand. For a brief moment, he could feel Lenalee's skin. _Her hands, they're so warm. Mine are as cold as ice. _

Lenalee sharpens her pencil and sets it back on his desk.

"_Thank you._"

The lunch bell rings. Ms. Lotto and everyone but Allen and Lenalee head outside to eat. Allen pulls out his granola bar and starts to pull off the wrapper.

"Is that _all _you're eating?" asks Lenalee.

"I really didn't have time to make a lunch this morning. I was going to miss the bus if I did."

"I see... Do you want the other half of my sandwich? It's turkey and muenster cheese."

"No, it's ok. Im fine with this!" Allen could hear his voive beginning to crack.

"Oh come on! No one should eat a lunch as small as that!"

"I... Well..."

"Here, take it." Lenalee holds the sandwich in front of Allen's face.

_Why is she so conserned about what I eat? It's not like I'm her kid or something. _

Allen grabs the sandwich and takes a bite. _Huh? What do you know. This is pretty good. _Allen begins to eat the sandwich faster. _No one has ever done that for me before. _

"So I wanted to ask you something this morning." says Lenalee.

"What... did you want to ask?"

"I wanted to ask you... If you wanted to come over to my house."

Allen chokes on his granola bar. _What!? Go to her house!? Why!? _

" For the project I mean. The instructions say we must draw animal and plant cells on poster board, label the parts of both, and write what their functions are. I thought we could do it at my house because I already have the supplies ."

_Oh thank goodness! Just for the project._

"Um, I guess that's ok. What will your parents think?"

Lenalee hesitates to answer. "My parents aren't alive... anymore..."

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"-It's alright Allen! Really! My brother will be home, so we won't be alone."

"Ok..." _God, Allen! Why are you such an idiot! _

"I'll give you the address tomorrow. I really don't know it by heart yet." Lenalee giggles a little. Allen gives her a small smile.

For the first time ever, Allen finally had someone to look forward to seeing.

* * *

**THANK YOU~** **NoName-chan, skytower1189, Mr. Rage Guy, and JAYXNITRO for reviewing. I really do appreciate it! (^-^)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Today... I get to see the inside of Lenalee's house. _

**Geez, why does school exist? It doesn't let me have any free time to write! **

**Here is Chapter 3! I hope you like it! ^w^ **

* * *

Allen lays in his bed while staring at his digital alarm clock in his room, waiting for it to read **11:00 am**. Lenalee had given him her address Friday, and it turns out that she only lives ten houses down from Allen. _Is this fate? _She told him to be at her house at 11 because that was when her brother woke up.

"_My brother goes to Black Order University in the next town over. He told me that he doesn't have classes Saturdays, so you can come over then. OK?"_

Allen's clock currently read **10:32 am**. All he could think about is what the interior of her room would look like. Full of pink, fluffy things? Rainbow unicorns? Or would it be full of baby dolls and barbies?

Allen shook his head at that notion. There was no way she's into that type of stuff at her age. _She probably has posters of bands that she likes all over her room. What was that new group named again? Same Direction? One Path? Something like that..._

_I know I'm only going to do a class project, but this probably going to be the highlight of my life. How pitiful is that? And I still don't understand why she would partner up with me anyway. I'm not smart, well maybe I am but she can probably get someone smarter than I am. Also, I'm not good looking either. No one really believes in that "Beauty is on the inside" stuff. _Allen rubs his scar. _Maybe if I didn't have this hideous scar, I would have a chance at getting a girlfriend. _

The clock now read **10:52**.

"Well, I should start to head over now."

Allen picked up his backpack and walked into the hallway. It was surprisingly quieter than usual. _Master Cross probably doesn't have one of his ' friends' over today. _Allen made sure not to make any loud steps, or he would face Cross with his daily hangover. But there was no point, because a loud crash is heard by Allen and Cross from the kitchen. Allen runs to see what had fallen. He sees a shattered cup on the floor and a long, stripped tail hanging out of the cup board.

"Timcanpy, what are you doing in there?" The orange and white cat turns around and meows at Allen.

"What did you do!?" yells Cross from his room.

"It wasn't me Master, it was Tim!"

"There you go again blaming the cat! Clean it up!"

_Why does he always take the cat's side!? _

Allen pulls out the broom and dustpan from the pantry and starts to pick up the broken glass. Timcanpy jumps down from the cup board and rubs Allen's leg, trying to receive Allen's forgiveness.

"What? Do you think I can forgive you that easily?"

Allen nudges Timcanpy with his elbow. But Timcanpy kept coming back to rub his leg harder and harder each time.

"Alright,alright! I forgive you! Now, will you go away. You might step on the tiny shards." Tim walks away and jumps on the couch to licks his paws. _I wish I was a cat. I wouldn't have to deal with anyone... _Allen throws the pieces of glass away, and leaves out the front door, making sure to slam it hard enough for Cross to hear it.

* * *

Allen stares at the blue, wooden door in front of him. He raises his hand, prepares himself to knock, but lowers his arm. _Come on, don't be a coward! Man up! _He knocks on the door three times. Voices can be heard from the other side. _Oh yeah, her brother is here too. _

Lenalee answers the door.

"Yay, Allen! You're here! Come inside!"

"Uh, ok."

Lenalee steps over to let Allen in. _This place in pretty spacious. _

"You can sit on the couch. Let me go get my brother."

Lenalee runs down the hall to her brother's study.

Allen sits on the couch and rubs the sweat from his hands on his jeans. _I've never been this nervous before. God, I'm such a girl! _

Lenalee walks into the living room with her brother. Komui's eyes widen.

"This is my brother, Komui. Brother, this is my friend Allen."

"Nice to meet you." says Allen nervously.

"Um, Lenalee. Can I talk to you for a second?" says Komui quietly.

"Sure."

Komui takes Lenalee's hand and directs her to the kitchen.

"_Lenalee, you didn't tell me your friend was a boy!" whispers Komui._

"_Does it really matter. He's just a friend."_

"_But! He's a BOY! And you are a girl!"_

"_It's not like we are going to kiss or anything!"_

"_But Lenalee!-"_

"_Brother, if it makes you feel better, you can sit in the living room with us while we do our project. How does that sound?"_

" _Fine but-"_

"_Alright, now let me bring my stuff."_

Lenalee strides off to her room to get her supplies. Komui composes himself and goes back into the living room. He finds Allen looking at the pictures on the living room walls. Most of them are family photos, before Lenalee and Komui's parents passed away. Allen could see that Lenalee had her mother's beauty and her father's eyes.

"Hey, your named is Allen, right?" asks Komui.

Allen looks towards Komui's direction. "Y-yes."

"Don't try anything with my sister, got it?"

"Uh, yes! I got it!" _What the heck!? Why would I do that!? I don't like her like THAT!_

"Alright. I'll let you two start your project. If you need help, come ask me."

"OK..."

Komui walks passed Lenalee in the hallway.

"You're not going to sit in?"

"No, I've changed my mind."

"O...Kay...?"

Lenalee finds Allen pale-faced and covered in sweat.

"Are you alright Allen!? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I..I'm fine..."

"Wait...! Did my brother say something to you?"

"No, he didn't say anything!" Allen waves both of his hands in front of his face.

"Alright... so lets get started shall we?"

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

The truth was, Allen DID like Lenalee in THAT way, he just hasn't realized it... And the same went for Lenalee.

* * *

**Thank You ~ MiraculousBlooming14 and Jessie (Guest) for reviewing! I can not express how much I love feedback from readers and writers! Thanks a ton! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, about to be two weeks and I haven't updated yet... I really am a jerk aren't I? I really do apologize for not updating sooner. I hope this makes up for it! Gomen!**

**Here is Chapter 4~ **

* * *

Allen grabbed some of the supplies from Lenalee, not just because he couldn't see her mesmerizing face, but it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Thank you, Allen. You're so sweet!" says Lenalee.

A light blush covers Allen's cheeks. Luckily the poster board covered his face, so Lenalee couldn't see his embarrassed expression.

Allen and Lenalee set the supplies down on the coffee table and sat in front of it, both on their knees. Allen fiddles with one of the washable markers.

"Do want something to drink? We got Fruit Punch and Lemonade!"

"No, Im fine thank you..." replies Allen timidly.

"Alright... So how do want to do this? Wanna start the left side of the poster and I start the right?"

"It's fine with me."

"Alright. Here's the poster board. I can do the plant cell, and you can do the animal cell. "

Lenalee pulls out a white poster board from under markers and color pencils, which roll to the other side of the table, about to fall, but Allen quickly stops them in their tracks.

She pulls out two pencils from her pencil bag and hands one to Allen. They both draw medium size circles; Allen makes sure to not cross over to Lenalee's side of the poster.

"Here are the notes about the cells that I copied down from class." Lenalee pulls out her science notebook from her backpack and hands it to Allen. "I'll let you label your's first."

* * *

Allen and Lenalee put the finishing touches on the poster, like adding color to the cells and making the title brighter with Lenalee's highlighters. They were both relatively quiet during the whole process. The only interactions were asking for the colors that were on their sides of the table.

_He seems like he doesn't like to talk much. I wonder why? I'll see what I can do about that!_

"So, what do you do for fun?"

Allen lets an awkward silence fill the living room before answering.

"Nothing, really..."

"O..kaay...? What's your favorite color?"

_Such a shy guy..._

"...Blue..."

"Mine's light blue. And there is a difference!"

"Who says there isn't?"

"My friend from my old school. His name is Lavi. I think he's color blind, because he can never tell the difference between different shades of hues."

That last part was some what a lie. She just needed to keep the conversation going.

"If you don't mind me asking, which school did you transfer from?"

"Well, its not around here. You see, I transferred with my brother all the way from China."

Allen gives Lenalee a bewildered look.

"What?" asks Lenalee.

"China!?"

"Yes? My brother came to London because he gets a full ride in college. Not sure what it means, but must be something good."

"It means that his college funds are paid in full. That's pretty awesome. Your brother must be really smart."

"Mmhmm! My brother crammed a lot in high school. I never really saw him because he would go to night school. I'm glad we have moved to London. It really is a good change of pace."

Allen couldn't help but to think that he was glad Lenalee moved to London too.

"Alright! We're finished!" exclaims Lenalee.

Both start to put the color pencils and markers back in there original boxes.

"Now that we're finished, want to go to my room. We can watch internet videos or something."

_Alright! Moment of truth! I finally get to see her room!_

"Ok..."

They both get up from the floor and head for her room, Allen directly behind her.

As if they were both in a suspenseful movie, the door opens slower than at normal human speed. Behind the door lied a desk with a desktop and keyboard and computer chair, a full size bed with a light blue blanket and pillow on top, and a night stand with a desk lap. No posters or frilly stuff.

_Well my hypothesis was definitely wrong._

Lenalee runs over to her computer chair and spins around in it like a very entertained child.

"Come in! You can sit on my bed!"

Allen walks over to her bed and sits down. His drys off his hands on his jeans again. _God, I'm a nervous wreck..._

Lenalee swivels over to her laptop and starts to look up a new trending song.

"Have you heard of this new song? The music video is hilarious! It's called The Fox by Ylvis."

Allen shakes his head.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" asks Komui, who leans against the doorway. He really doesn't care if Allen stays for dinner or not, he's just making sure that Allen didn't try anything with his darling, little sister.

"N-no, my mom is making dinner at my house. She says I need to be home by 5:30.

_I hope they don't see through my little white lie..._

Lenalee stares at Allen. She could detect something was off by the way he said it.

"Alright. Lenalee, keep this door open." demands Komui.

"Brother! We already talked about this!" exclaims Lenalee.

Allen blushed a little.

"Just making sure..."

Komui gives Allen a short stare down, but Allen just looked down at his feet the whole time.

"Alright! Alright! I'll keep it open!"

Komui walks out of the doorway and hides in his studying cave once again.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was already 5:22.

"It's getting kinda late, so I should be heading home." says Allen.

"Alright, I'll walk you out then." answers Lenalee.

Allen steps out of the room, then Lenalee, and somehow Komui mysteriously appears behind them.

Lenalee and Komui wave at Allen as he walks down the stone walkway and down the sidewalk. He waves them both goodbye. Lenalee desperately wanted Allen to stay for dinner, and couldn't explain why. _Am I crushing on him or something...?_

* * *

It hasn't happened in awhile, but Allen walked home with a huge smile on his face. He never felt this happy before in his life. He couldn't explain how he felt... Happy? Fluffy? _Loved? _Allen shook his head at the thought. _There's no way a girl like that could like a guy like me... _Allen couldn't wait for class tomorrow. He will be getting to present his awesome project, along side the beautiful Lenalee Lee.

Allen walked up the stairs and opened the door to the house. Dozens of boxes blocked the entrance of the living room. Allen could see Cross quickly packing things from the shelves into boxes.

"Master, what's going on?"

Allen closes the door behind him and walked over to Cross, almost tripping over Timcanpy. Allen's smile still sat on his face. _Nothing he says can ruin my day!_

Cross pulls out a cigarette and lighter from his breast pocket, lights it, and holds the cigarette in his mouth.

"Pack your things boy, we're moving out."

Allen's smile quickly vanished...

* * *

**Thank You~ NoName-chan, JayxNitro, Senjiku-Ayakashi (Especially You!), and Nami Heartfilia for reviewing! I can not thank you enough for the encouragement that you all have given me. =^w^= BTW~ The Fox by Ylvis is a real video! Its hilarious! Youtube it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's 1:09 am right now where I live, and everyone is asleep but me. Even my cats are asleep! Lol XD I just really wanted to finish this before the chapter idea floated away into space. **

**Well, Here Is Chapter 5!**

* * *

"What do mean, moving?" asked Allen, still in total shock.

"So you don't understand English now? I said to pack your stuff. We can't live here anymore. No more questions and take this box." Cross throws a empty box to Allen's chest. He completely ignores it and gives Cross a blank stare.

His chest began to tighten, making it harder to breathe. _Why? Why is this happening now!? Right after I made friends with someone, and he wants to take her away from me? _

"Why can't we stay!? WE HAVE LIVED HERE FOR YEARS!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS HOUSE!?" Allen began to raise his voice, higher and higher with each pair word.

"So now you want to talk back? Ungrateful brat! I have people tailing me from bars, just cause' I owe them some petty change? And I'm pretty sure one has a hit on me, so we got no choice Kid."

Allen could feel tears building up in his eyes. His throat began to burn, wanting to scream, but he knew he couldn't because Cross would punish him for it, and Allen wasn't in the mood.

"WHY CAN'T YOU MANAGE YOUR MONEY LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!? AND WHY DO YOU SPEND IT ON YOUR SO CALLED 'FRIENDS', HUH!?" yelled Allen furiously. All this anger towards Cross was always bottled up inside him, so he felt that this was the time to express himself, to lift some weight from his shoulders. He balled up his fist, ready to punch Cross, but he couldn't defend himself after landing one.

"What are you getting so upset for? It's not like your whole life will change if you transfer schools." said Cross. Little did he know that a particular girl at Allen's school is what kept Allen together in one piece. Cross knew that Allen would coop himself up in his room and play on the computer like normal children did, but he never understood how Allen felt about school or how he never knew how to make friends. Mainly because of his scar and his severe shyness towards people. Cross always surrounded himself with woman and alcohol, so of course he never felt this way. He is not an emotional person anyway.

Allen blushed at Cross's comment, thinking of Lenalee. Allen didn't know what to do. He couldn't just say,"_Hey, nice to have met you, but I'm leaving now!" _or of anything like that. He just didn't have the heart to do it.

"There has to be something you can do! Anything!" Allen could feel a tear roll down his cheek and quickly wiped it away.

_Is this kid... crying? _Wondered Cross.

"Unless you have a way of coughing up some money, than there's no chance."

Allen tried thinking of a way to earn some cash. _I thought I'd never have to resort to this, but I have no choice._

"How about, I gamble in a few card games?"

Cross stared at Allen and began to laugh.

"You? Gamble? Do you even know how to play a card game?"

"I know how to play poker. Does that count?"

"Sure it does! Say, come with me to the bar tonight and win a couple games for me, what do ya say?" Cross slugs him arm around Allen's neck, catching him off guard.

"Ok." _I gotta do this, to see Lenalee again..._

* * *

Lenalee made sure to get up extra early for school. She placed the clothes that she was going to wear the next day on her computer chair the night before. She quickly got dressed, ran to her bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, and ran to the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal.

She could hardly wait to see Allen. All of these emotions of love and fluffiness were filling up inside her at once. If she was to describe it to someone, it would hardly make any sense.

After she finished eating, she said her goodbyes to her older brother, who was still half asleep in his bed, and ran all the way to school. She did not stop for anyone, not even for the teachers that told her to not run in the halls. At this point, she didn't care if she was sent to the principle's office. All she could think about was the boy with the silver hair, and the beautiful velvet scar on his cute, baby-like face.

Once she ran inside her classroom, she looked towards Allen's empty desk. Her blissfulness slowly faded away.

* * *

Allen"s head felt really weird and heavy once he woke up. He and Cross did not come home till' 4 am last night, which was way past a kid's curfew. Allen could only remember parts of what happened last night, not because he drank alcohol or of anything of that nature, but there was so much going on at that bar, he could feel the world around him spin. He could still feel it, making himself feel a little nauseous.

Allen won Cross about $700 last night, which was not bad for his first time, but this did not satisfy the people that Cross owed. Allen would probably have to go to the bar every night for months just to get half of the people Cross owed their money back. Allen didn't know if his could last another day of it. _Why does Master have to be so stupid? _Thought Allen bitterly.

With his vision still blurry, he looked over at his alarm clock, which read **8:43 AM**. _Crap! I'm late for school! _Allen jumped out of bed and pulled on some clothes, which did not match at all. _CRAP, CRAP, CRAAAAP! What if the class presented their projects already? How will I apologize to Lenalee? I can't think about this right now, I gotta get to school. _Allen ran out of his room, passing Cross in the hallway.

"Hey, kid! Your already late for school! I'll call in for you if you want." said Cross. He was only being nice to Allen because he won him some money last night. Typical Cross, always having to get something in return to do the right thing.

"I gotta get to school today! Project presentation!" yelled Allen, closing the door behind him.

_He can be a brat sometimes, but he is still a good kid..._

* * *

Allen ran into his classroom, panting and with sweat on his brow. Everyone in class stared at him, except for Lenalee. Once his breathing began to slow down, he walked over to his desk, set his backpack on the floor, and sat down. He turned his head to look over at Lenalee, who was staring out the window, trying not to look at Allen.

"Allen, we have already presented the projects, so you have to do a make-up assignment." said Miss. Lotto.

"Yes, ma'am." muttered Allen.

Lenalee rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was 5 minutes before the bell rang when Allen slipped Lenalee a note onto her desk. Lenalee completely ignored its existence until the bell rang and everyone left, including Allen. After she knew everyone was gone, she open the note.

**Dear Lenalee, **

**I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you presented our project, well your project now. I hope that you could still consider me as a friend after this. If there is anything I can do for you to forgive me, let me know. Please...**

**Signed,**

**Allen Walker**

Lenalee was ready to crumple up the note and toss it across the room, but she stopped herself. _What am I thinking? Why am I being so heartless? _Lenalee folded the paper and put it in her backpack. _Anything? I wonder if he would do it... _Lenalee left the classroom with a very devious smirk on her face.

* * *

**Thank You~ Senjiku-Ayakashi, JayxNitro, and Lady of the Crimson Ravens for reviewing! *Glomps All Of You***

**Don't Be Shy To Review! ^w^**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I hope that won't be a problem. And Thank You to those that have stuck around for this long!**

**Here is Chapter 6! ^-^**

* * *

Allen walked home with his head down. _Great, the only person that actually interacts with me hates me... _Allen did not notice that others on the sidewalks trying to get to their destinations faster than they usually would. When his mind was on something, Allen blocked out everything from the outside world and stayed in his own. _I bet this day couldn't get any worse. _As if mother nature heard his thoughts, the sky filled with gray clouds and began to rain heavily. _I'm a very unlucky person, aren't I? _Allen gripped the straps of his backpack and began to walk a little faster.

Allen did not want to go home. He knew once he got there, Cross would hurry him out the door and make him go down to the bar to win some more money for him. That could be considered Child Labor in some cases. All Allen wanted to do was go home and hide under his blankets for the rest of the day. But, he didn't mind going if it was going to keep him and Cross at the same house, because he just loved Lenalee that much.

The rain kept hitting Allen in the eyes, making it hard for him to look up to see where he was stepping. He bumped other people's shoulders, which made it hard for him to stay on course. Allen gives up on trying to dodge people and just walks in a straight line, hoping others will dodge him instead.

But a stubborn, hooded, Junior High student didn't want anyone in his path, especially an Elementary student. The Junior High student let the Elementary student walk right into his chest. Allen looked up to see dark eyes staring deep into his. He could see that he had dark blue hair, almost black, which was pretty strange, but shouldn't talk. Allen began to feel frightened because this guy looked like he wanted to kill him for bumping into him.

"I-I'm sorry..." said Allen, hardly able to be heard over the rain.

"Watch where you're going kid. And it's pouring out here, don't you have a jacket or something?"

"I didn't know it was going to rain..."

_**What? This kid couldn't have looked up at the sky this morning, or what? It was full of gray and ominous clouds...**_ Even though this wasn't in his nature, the Junior High student decided to help out the kid.

"Here, I'll let you have this." He pulls out a small, compact umbrella from his satchel and hands it to Allen.

"Uh... thank you.. Uh, what's you name? If you don't mind me asking." asked Allen shyly. He didn't want to take the umbrella, but Allen was afraid of what the Junior High student would say if he didn't.

"It's Kanda, and I think you should head home before you get sick." stated Kanda, looking towards his destination.

"Y-yeah..." A cold wind began to blow the rain in different directions. Kanda walks past Allen and zips up his jacket tighter. Allen opens up the umbrella and begins to run home. _**I'm no doctor, but that kid is going to get sick for sure...**_

* * *

Since it was raining, Komui needed to pick up Lenalee from school. He made sure to call the school to tell Lenalee to stay at the school to wait for him.

He picked up his keys from the table by the front door and ran out to his car, trying to avoid as much rain as possible. He put the keys in the ignition, changed the gear into drive, and started to back out of the driveway. All of this rain made it hard to see what was behind the car, so Komui had to squint to make out what was going on. It was a good thing he was because right before he made it to the street, a boy with silver hair runs behind the car, making Komui slam on the brakes. The boy turns around, mouths _sorry _to Komui and continues to run in the direction he was already going.

Komui felt his heart skip a beat when he almost hit the small boy. He could only imagine if it was Lenalee who was running home from school and almost getting hit by a car. _Luckily your big brother is looking after you, my precious Lenalee..._

Lenalee waited for her brother under the school pavilion where the other students waited for their rides home. She still had a devious smile on her face as jumped into her brother's car.

"I know that look, Lenalee. What happened at school today?" asked Komui playfully.

"Oh, nothing much really, just a little more eventful day." Lenalee began to giggle to herself.

Komui drove out of the school driveway, wondering why his sister was laughing.

* * *

Allen left the wet umbrella outside and walked inside his house, making sure to wipe his feet as he walked in. Everything seeming to be back in its place, but somehow everything was either polished or wiped down. _Argh, Master is having one of his friends over today... _Allen remembered that it was a Friday afternoon, and that was when Cross would stay home and invite one of his 'friends' over at their home. He didn't mind this time, because he didn't have to go to the bar with Cross.

Allen walked into his room, set his backpack on his desk, and laid on his bed face first. He really didn't care if his blanket got wet because of his damp clothes, he just wanted to sleep and dream. But then he started to recall about what happened in class and how Lenalee didn't look towards his direction once throughout the whole day. She even ate with her class instead of staying in the classroom with Allen. He grabbed his pillow and pulled it to his chest, trying to find comfort in his current situation. _Why do I continue to push people away from me? I try to make friends, but they look at me like I'm some sort of eccentric werido... Why do I have to be different? I wish Lenalee wasn't mad at me so I could talk her about. Heck, I'd talk to anyone about it, if they were will to listen... Why is life so complicated?_

* * *

As soon as she got home, Lenalee ran to her room, shut the door, fell into her bed and began to giggle into her pillow. All she could think about was what she was going to make Allen do on Monday. She had her heart set on this one, and she knew Allen would to it because _he did _owe her for not presenting their project together. Thinking of the project, she got out of bed and pulled out their project from her backpack. She ripped stuff off her wall and posted it with thumbtacks on the wall. She starred at the poster for quite awhile before she finally saying her devious plan out loud.

"I'm going to have Allen give me a kiss..."

* * *

**I can just imagine what you are thinking about Lenalee's plan, so review what you guys think! **

**Thank You~ NoName-chan, Lady of the Crimson Ravens, Senjiku-Ayakashi, and Deathgeass for reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I managed to get this chapter to be longer than the others! Thanks To Everyone Who Have Followed and Favorited This Story! It Means A Lot To Me That People Actually Like My Writing...**

**Here Is Chapter 7! ^w^ **

* * *

It was bright, sunny Saturday morning when Lenalee decided to pay little Allen Walker a visit.

The outside of her home was still moist from the harsh rainfall. Lenalee loved the beauty of seeing the scenery after the rain. After the darkness from the skies faded away, you can enjoy the beautiful sky again with all of the world's majestic colors. She can see this scenery very often now because she lived in London.

At first, her brother was going to attend Mullenium University, the best university in China, almost like Harvard in the US, but there were many complications about applying to that school and Komui's scholarship would only pay for two semesters. In a way, Lenalee was happy that her brother did not attend that school. It was not very nice of her to think, but she was head over heels for Allen, and 6th grader's heart did whatever it wanted.

Lenalee changes out of her pajamas and into a regular t-shirt, blue jeans, and a dark blue hoodie. She walks out of her room and tiptoes into Komui's room. He is still asleep after coming home late from school. Lenalee stands over her brother and pokes his cheek.

"_Brother? Brother, can I go to Allen's house?" _whispers Lenalee.

Komui quickly sits up, scaring Lenalee. _He looked like a zombie! Creeepy...!_

"Why? Why can't he come here?" asks Komui, half asleep.

"He came to our house last time, so it's my turn to go to his."

"Will his mom be home?"

"I'm pretty sure. Allen didn't mention that she worked."

"Alright... Be careful and take an umbrella, just in case it starts to pour down again."

"OK! Thank You, brother!" Lenalee gives her brother a peck on the cheek, making Komui blush.

Komui knew one day that his little sister would grow up, but he did not think it would be this fast. He remembered the days when they would walk and play at the neighborhood park together. Pushing her on the swing, going down the side with her in his lap, and eating lunch with her under a big shady tree. Now those days are gone. Lenalee was growing up, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Burning, dry throat. Headaches coming in waves. Slight nausea. Allen had all these symptoms at once. Of course, no one was home to take care of him. Cross and his lady friend left to see a movie together, leaving Allen home alone.

Timcanpy sits with Allen on his bed, keeping him company. Allen rubs Timcanpy behind his ears, making him purr. Allen smiles at the purring Timcanpy.

"I wish I could live a care-free life like you, Tim. All you do is eat and sleep." Allen starts to have a coughing fit, which sets off another sharp pain in his head. Timcanpy rubs Allen's arm, hoping it would help his human friend feel better. "It's ok, Tim. I'm fine."

They have both known each other since Tim was a kitten and Allen, a third grader. Tim was cruel to Allen as a kitten. He would scratch up Allen's curtain's in his room, chew on Allen's laptop charger cords, and sometimes chew apart Allen's shoe laces. But underneath all that mischief, he loved the silver-haired boy as much as his little, feline heart could.

Timcanpy heard a knock at the front door and ran towards it. Allen followed him, holding his nauseous stomach. More knocks came from the other side of the door.

"Coming, coming!" said Allen, trying not to irritate his throat.

Allen opened the front door. As soon as the door opened, Lenalee glomped Allen, making them both fall to the floor.

"Lenalee? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, silly!"

Lenalee stands up and keeps Allen to his feet.

"So... You're not upset at me anymore?" asks Allen.

"No! Why would I be mad? But I will be taking that favor."

Allen starts to have a coughing fit again.

"Are you alright?" asks Lenalee with a worried tone.

"Yeah... I'm fine." says Allen, coughing between each word.

"Have you taken medicine for that cough?"

"N-no..."

"Where is your mom?" asks Lenalee. She knew she shouldn't nosey, but Allen was sick, and someone must take care of him.

_How the heck am I suppose to answer that? _Thought Allen.

"U-uh... She went to work today."

"Well, I'm pretty sure we have something at my house."

"Is that ok with your brother."

"Sure it is! He's almost a pre-med anyway."

"Alright, let me get a jacket." Allen leaves Lenalee in the living room alone. Lenalee starts to snoop in the drawers and shelves of the living room, trying to find out more about Allen. She didn't find much, so she started to head for the master bedroom. She almost made it, but Allen was already making his way out of the room.

"Ready to go?" asked Lenalee.

"Yeah." Lenalee left with Allen, wondering, _Why does it seem like that there isn't any mom stuff around the house, like pictures of family members or events. When mom was alive, she had us take a family photo together, order class pictures, and all sorts of stuff. Is Allen's mom not that type of person?_

Allen made sure to cover his mouth before walking into the Lee house. He didn't want anyone else getting sick.

"Wait in my room, please." asked Lenalee as she walked to the bathroom.

Allen obeyed her order. Allen wanted to sit on her bed, but he knew his germs would rub off onto her bed, so he leaned against one of her walls instead.

Lenalee looked through the medicine cabnet to find medicine for Allen. She found a couple medicines that said cold on them, but she wanted to be sure they were the right ones to give to Allen. She took the bottles out of the bathroom and went to her brother's room to ask him which to give to Allen. Komui was awake now, typing his essay for his engineering class.

"Hey, brother. Which one of these is good for colds?"

"Why!? Are you sick!?" asks Komui frantically.

"No, its for Allen. His mom is at work today, so I brought him here."

"Oh, OK." Lenalee hands her brother the bottles. Komui reads the outside of the bottle, making sure its for children and sees how many doses are to be given.

"Have him take this one," he takes out two small tablets from a white bottle and sets them into her hands. "Give him one right now and one in 4 hours, OK? Here's a water bottle too." Komui pulls out a water from a pack of water bottles under his desk and gives it to Lenalee.

"Alright, thanks brother."

Lenalee walks into her room to find Allen leaning against her wall with his eyes shut.

"Here you go, Allen. Take one of these."

Lenalee walks over to him with the tablet and water bottle.

"Thank you, Lenalee."

Allen lays the tablet on his tongue and downs it with the water.

"So what is your favor?"

"Oh yeah!" Lenalee started to feel shy about it, but asked anyway. "I wanted a kiss."

"What, like the chocolate or-"

"No, not that kind of kiss, like this." Lenalee puckered her lips and started to giggle.

_What do I do? I've never kissed a girl before, and how do you kiss someone anyway?_

"But I'm sick! Yeah! I'm sick! And I don't want you to get sick either!"

Lenalee pouted. She was determined to do kiss him, but remembered when her friend Lavi came to visit with a cold and got her sick, her brother did let Lavi and Lenalee speak for months. She didn't want that to happen again. So, what else could she have Allen do?

"Well, since you can't do that, why don't I have you play dress up for me?" Lenalee's infamous devious smile returned again to play.

"What.. do you mean..?" asked Allen.

Lenalee opened up her closet to find a particular article of clothing for Allen.

_What is she doing? Wait, is she looking through dresses!? Oh please, no..._

"Ah Ha! Here it is!" exclaimed Lenalee. She ranked off a fluffy light pink dress with glitter all over from a hanger threw it at Allen.

"Put that on." demanded Lenalee.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"You did say if you could do anything, just ask. And this does count as _anything._"

"...Alright..." answered Allen reluctantly. Lenalee shoved Allen into the closet and started to look through her desk for her camera.

"What are you looking for?" asked Allen.

"For my camera."

"No pictures, Lenalee!"

"But, why!?"

"This is embarrassing enough! I don't want anyone else knowing about it!"

"Fine, fine. Just hurry up and change." Lenalee slammed the closet door on Allen.

_There's gotta be another way to document this... Oh! _Lenalee turned on her computer and opened up her webcam program, presses the record button and hid the recording screen with a background picture.

"_Alright, I'm coming out now!" _says Allen, muffled by the closed door.

Allen opens the door slowly with his face bright red.

"Come out here! I want to see the whole dress!"

Allen reluctantly walks out of the closet, his head hanging in shame.

"You look so cute! Now spin around so I can see." _And for the camera to see..._

_This is so embarrassing... _Allen spun around slowly, covering his face with his hands.

"Thank you Allen..." Lenalee hugged Allen with teary eyes.

"Are you ok, Lenalee?" Lenalee wipes tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, its just that... At my old school, people made fun of me and thought I was weird for thinking of stuff like this... So thank you, Allen... Thank you..."

_So, she was bullied in school... Excluded from others... I know how she feels..._

Lenalee lets go of Allen and rubs her pink eyes. And then Allen did something that he never thought he would do. Allen leaned in close to Lenalee and pecked her on the lips.

Lenalee and Allen's cheeks turned red, Allen's deeper than Lenalee's.

Komui opened the door.

"What's going on in here? It's quiet." asks Komui. Before Komui could see him, Allen ran back into the closet and slammed the door behind him.

"Nothing's going on, brother!"

"Where's Allen?"

"He's... in the closet..."

"Why is he in the closet?"

"Uh... We're playing hide and seek?"

"In your room? Not many places to hide, don't you think?"

"Yeah, can we play in the backyard?" asks Lenalee, trying not to seem suspicious.

"Sure, if it starts raining, come inside. I don't want you getting sick." Komui leaves the room, leaving the door open, of course.

_That was a close one..._

* * *

**It's funny because Deathgeass and Alapest, you guys had the same idea, so I put it in this chapter. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Thank You~ NoName-chan, Alapest, Lady of the Crimson Ravens, Shirubagure, and Senjiku-Ayakashi for reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**13 days... It's been 13 days since I've updated... I'm truly sorry about that... School gets in my way... Next week, we have P-SAT's (required for Sophomores) on Wednesday and I have an Orchestra concert on Tuesday and Wednesday! I hate when everything happens at the same time! Sorry for ranting-**

**Here's Chapter 8! :D**

* * *

Allen began to shed off the dress, trying to let the shame and embarrassment fall with it. _If her brother saw me, I would have been a dead man! What would he think of me then? That am a guy that dresses up like girls to __**kiss **__girls!? I've never heard of someone doing that... _

Allen pulls on his jeans and t-shirt. _I hope I don't have to do anything like __**that**__ anymore... _

Allen turns the doorknob slowly and pokes his head out, making sure the cost is clear. Lenalee changes her socks and shoes. Her boots are black with blue designs all over them.

"_Is your brother gone?" _whispers Allen.

"Yeah, he went to his study. Did you hang the dress back up?"

She never likes the leave her dresses everywhere to get wrinkled or soiled. Mainly because her mother made them for her before she died. Lenalee's mother was one of a kind. She always wanted to know what her children were up to. Now matter what it was. If they were not telling the truth, she always knew how to turn her children on each other, _temporarily. _Their mother also taught her children. She taught Lenalee how to brush her hair, peel an orange, drink out of a normal cup, and many other small things. She taught Komui how to fold his own clothes, brush his teeth, tie a tie professionally and much more. Their father taught them to appreciate what they had and to help others in need. "_If anything ever happened to me or your mother, take care of one another. Lenalee, remember what me and your mother taught you. Komui, watch over Lenalee. I'm counting on you. And to both of you, make the right choices and make us proud." _

"Oh, sorry give me a second." Allen grabs the dress and puts it back on a metal hanger. _Looks pretty small. What size is it, anyway? _Allen pulls out the tag from inside of the dress. _Size 5!? I'm that small!? _Allen shoves the dress and shuts the closet door loudly, startling Lenalee.

"You ok?"

"Yeah... I'm small..." mumbles Allen.

"Can you repeat that, couldn't hear you."

"I said I'm small..."

"I know! But I like your size! You fit in my dresses perfectly!" snickered Lenalee. Allen sighs. _For some reason, I just can't be mad at Lenalee. Why...? That's puppy love for you..._

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna go to my backyard? There's ton of stuff to do out there!"

"Sure... why not..."

"Oh, cheer up Allen! It's not the end of the world just because I had you put on a dress!" Lenalee pulls on Allen's arms, leading him toward her doorway.

"But it did lower my self esteem a little..." Lenalee stops and stares at Allen, confused. _Why does that even matter? He has friends doesn't he? _Lenalee never noticed before, but she has never seen Allen with other people before, after, and during school. He's always by himself, caught up in one of his books. It's like he blocks out the world and keeps them out, not letting anyone in his circle of safety. Lenalee wanted to enter his circle, but she didn't know how...

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" asks Allen, concerned.

"For making you feel bad..."

"No! It's not your fault! I just need to learn how to take a joke. I can be dense sometimes, huh?" Allen lets out a nervous laugh, hoping this conversation would end soon. Lenalee looks up at Allen with sympathetic eyes.

"Why you looking at me like that?" asks Allen. Lenalee pecks Allen on his left cheek where his scar begins to curve down his chin. Allen's cheeks warm up, especially where Lenalee kissed.

"I don't want you to be alone anymore..." Allen looks down at the floor.

"Who said I was alone?"

"I can just tell."

"What else can you tell about me?"

"Well... I know you like to read... Annnd... You know? I don't know much about you. And I want to learn more about my lonely prince, Allen Walker." _Prince!? _Lenalee thought to herself. _Did I just say that to him!? Might as when say what I wanted to ask. _

Lenalee lifts Allen's chin with her index and middle fingers. "So how about we go out?"

Allen gives Lenalee an _Are you serious?_ face.

"You've got to be _kidding _me..." Lenalee's eyes widen. _He..He doesn't feel the same about me? Was he just toying with me when we kissed? What does he mean, "You've got to be kidding me..."? I thought we both felt the same way... Brother was right! Boys are total jerks!_

"What!? What are trying to say!? That I'm not good enough for you!?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all!" _OK, she's peeved..._

"Sounded like it to me!" Lenalee turns her back to Allen. Tears build up in her eyes. _Why do these things always happen to me. It's like my life is cursed..._

"Lenalee...?" Allen tries to put his hand on her shoulder, Lenalee shoves it any.

"Just go... Leave me alone, Allen..." Lenalee tries to keep her voice as normal as she could, but her throat began to ache.

Allen backs up out of her room and heads for the front door. Komui is sitting in the love seat couch in the living, reading a book for his English class. He looks up at Allen, who is has his hair covering his face, trying to avoid eye contact with Komui.

"Leaving so soon?" asks Komui. Komui looks back down at his book.

"Yeah... Lenalee's upset at me..."

"Why!? What happened!? Lenalee!?" Komui drops his book on the floor and runs toward Lenalee's room.

Allen opens the door. _It's raining again... _Allen pulls over the hood from his jacket over his head and leaves , alone.

* * *

Lenalee sits at her computer desk in her quiet room. When Komui ran into her room, Lenalee immediately ran into her brother's arms, seeking comfort in then. After that, Komui wouldn't leave her alone until her eyes were no longer red and puffy. When her walls came crashing down, Lenalee always knew that her big brother would come and re-build them. Such a wonderful brother she had.

Lenalee notices a light flashing at the top of the computer screen. _That's right... the web camera..._

Lenalee moves her computer mouse to wake up the screen. _Looks like ten minutes is the limit..._ Lenalee stares at the thumbnail of her and Allen in it. _Whatever, I'm just going to watch it once and delete it... _She rolls over her cursor to the thumbnail and clicks on it. The video begins to play.

_Lenalee runs over to her bed and plops down, all smiles._

_"Alright, I'm coming out now !"_

_The door opens with a faint creek. _

_"Come out here! I want to see the whole dress!" _Lenalee rolls her eyes.

_Allen steps into frame._

_"You look so cute! Now spin around so I can see." _

Lenalee fasts forward the video.

_"-ank you Allen... Thank you..."_

_Allen leans in for the kiss. _Lenalee pauses the video when both of their lips touch.

Lenalee examines Allen's expression. _He looks like he wanted to kiss me... _Lenalee zooms into the frame. Now that the frame is closer, she can finally see that Allen's feeling were the same as hers. _He tried brush my hair back, but... It looks as if he had a second thought, like he wasn't sure if I would let him... _

Lenalee closes out the program, grabs her jacket, and runs out her front door without telling her brother goodbye.

* * *

Allen decided talk take the short route home, which meant going through a bunch of dark alleyways. Allen hopped over empty garbage cans and old newspapers. _Why do I always get myself into situations like this? Maybe one day I will understand it all. _A light meow snapped Allen out of his thoughts. A brown and white sits under a damp cardboard box, trying to shield itself from the rain.

"Hi little kitty. Are you alone out here by yourself?" Allen leans down and extends his hand out to the cat. The cat is hesitant at first, but senses that Allen wouldn't do anything to him. The cat rubs against Allen's hand.

"I wish I could give you something to eat. If you want, I can take you to my house and give you some cat food. How about that?" The cat meows at Allen. " I guess that's a yes." Before he could pick up the cat, Allen is pulled up by his arm and pushed against a cement wall. This dazes Allen momentarily, but he regains his focus. A figure with a dark hoodie holds Allen's shirt collar in one hand and a this, shiny object in the other against Allen's neck.

"Your'e in the wrong territory, kid."

* * *

**Got a little violent towards the end, didn't it? I know this is suppose to be a love story, but there has to be some action, right? Like Romeo and Juliet. Well, I think Romeo and Juliet is more of a comedy than a romantic tragedy, but that's just me. (BTW: Don't freak out. The mugger *not saying who yet* is suppose to be the same age as Allen. Still doesn't make sense, does it? Sorry about that...) It feels as if this story has gotten more and more less interesting... I'll try to figure out why that is... **

**Thank You~ Shirubagure, Deathgeass, NoName-chan, Alapest (Oh my gosh, really!? I look forward to seeing it! ^3^), and Lady of the Crimson Ravens for reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! SOPHOMORE YEAR HAS BEEN BUSIER, FOR ME, THAN FRESHMAN YEAR...**

**I do not know if I should end this story here, or continue it till' Allen and Lenalee graduate Elementary School, but I'll see what others think of this chapter first.**

**Another thing, I have changed the rating of this story for the language used. I hope that will not be a problem! ^-^'**

**Here is Chapter 9! ^w^**

* * *

_"Cowards die many times before their deaths; Of all wonders that I yet heard, it seems to me most strange that men should fear, seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come..." ~ W. Shakespeare_

* * *

Lenalee ran down damp sidewalks, hoping to catch up to the silver-haired boy. Her lungs began to burn and she started to break into a sweat. Her coat swished back and forth as she ran past a park and began passing some apartments that were separated by alleyways. Lenalee was careful not to walk through them. Komui had once advised her to not go down dark areas because if something happened to her, heaven forbid, no one would be able to witness it. Only if Allen Walker knew this earlier...

_Why do I have to be so emotional about everything!? Allen meant no harm, and her I am giving the sweetest boy I have ever met the cold shoulder! No wonder no one liked me at my old school... _Lenalee started to become frustrated with herself. She could feel tears on her cheeks. But they were not tears. _Rain? _Lenalee looked up at the sky. _It rains a lot in London, doesn't it? _Lenalee zipped up her jacket more and sped walked.

As she walked past a narrow alley, Lenalee heard a loud thud against a hard surface. Lenalee turned her head slightly, trying to see what the sound was. But a strange hair color caught her eye. _Silver hair...? Is that Allen...? _Lenalee hid behind one corner of the wall and observed from a safe distance what was going on. _"You're in the wrong territory, kid."_

* * *

_"Boy, do you know how to fight?"_

_Allen sits against a wall, under a dim, yellow street light with Cross hovering over him, smoking a cigarette. Allen's arms are rapped around his knees, trying not to cry in front of Cross. Allen felt so alone. Afraid. And lost... He had no one now. Mana was gone, and he felt like it was his fault. "Hey kid, are you going to answer me or not?" Allen hesitantly looked up at Cross. "...no... I can't fight..." answered Allen. Allen's throat began to throb, wanting to weep, but he knew he was stronger than this. "If you are going to be under my care, you have to know some form a defense." Allen gave Cross a puzzled look. "Why?" "Let's just say I'm not an easily liked person..." Allen unfolded his arms and placed his palms on his knees. "Alright, that seems fair..." "Are you going to just sit there all day? Get up!" Allen stood up in front of Cross, his bangs covered his eyes. __**I have to be strong... For Mana...**_

* * *

Allen could feel his palms begin to sweat. He trained for this kind of situation for years, but he never knew that it would eventually have to be used. In his training, Allen learned how to use simple weapons like knifes and hand guns, but I never learned how to get a weapon away from his enemy. That was going to be the next thing he would learn, but Cross kinda gotten distracted by the fascinating beauty of women and neglected Allen's training for the rest of that year.

_Stupid Cross..._

"Are you with those _Exorcists _from the south?" asked the strange figure. _Exorcists? _

"I don't know what you're talking about..." answered Allen the best he could. The figure cuts into Allen's throat, making him wince and jerk his head. The figure shoves Allen into the wall harder into the wall. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"I don't! I swear!" Allen panics when he feels warm liquid run down his neck.

_"I'd gladly explain it to you!" _A voice is heard from behind the dark figure. A person emerges out of the shadows. This person is in the same type of hoodie, but the hood is down. Allen can makes out the persons features. Blonde hair. Gold eyes. Stitched up lips. Narrow diamond shaped tattoo along his forehead. Mischievous smile. "The Exorcists are rivals against the Noah. And guess its kind of a gang war thing, but we got certain territories. And you're kinda in one of them. Oh! Did I mention me and my brother here are Noah! I think that one's kinda important." _He said that like it was nothing! I think his brother takes the territory thing seriously. _Thought Allen to himself.

"That's enough Jasdero." says the figure, annoyed. "Devit, I don't think he knows anything. He looks like he's from the East; look at his clothes. A little too normal compared to the South." Devit takes this in consideration. "So what are we suppose to do with him now? If we let him go, he'll tell the Fed's..." asks Jasdero to his brother.

"Simple... We end him ..."

* * *

Lenalee's chest tightened, her body numbed, and tears were on the verge of pouring down her cold cheeks. She replayed the words in her head. "_We_ e_nd him" Please, don't take him from me... NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME! _Lenalee clenched her fist out of rage. Her body began to move out of instinct. She let her emotions take the reins as she knelt down to grab a broken broom stick from the ground and snuck her way down the alley. She only saw what was going on through her eyes; her body moved as if controlled by another party. Once she had reached the final few steps, the dark-haired lioness pounced on her target with her stick aimed at Devit's forearm with the knife. Devit screamed, making Jasdero freeze, leaving him vulnerable to Lenalee's swing toward his cheek. Jasdero falls into empty trash cans.

Once the knife was away from his neck, Allen punches Devit in the jaw. Devit stumbles, not completely falling to ground. The hood is finally pulled off Devit's head, revealing his appearance. Devit tries to pull it back on, but Allen and Lenalee already see his face. Allen and Devit watch each other's eyes, waiting for each other's move. Jasdero sits up and rubs his throbbing cheek. _Man, that girl can swing... _Jasdero quickly stands up, grabs his brother's arm and runs past Lenalee out of the alley. _"Jasdero! Stop! We can take them!" _yells Devit to Jasdero._ "Oh, shut up Devit! They were kicking our asses!" _replies Jasdero over his shoulder.

After the adrenaline is gone, Lenalee runs over to Allen and hugs him, trying to him _and herself _comfort. "Allen, I-I'm so sorry... Oh my god, Allen! You're bleeding!" Allen completely forgot about that. Allen covers the cut with his sleeve. "Yeah, but it's ok. It doesn't hurt." says Allen. Lenalee slumps her head. "Why am I so stupid?" "Lenalee, look at me." Lenalee looks into Allen's dark, comforting eyes. "You are the most amazing, beautiful, captivating girl that I have ever met. And it hurts me inside when you belittle yourself like this..." Allen gently puts his hand behind Lenalee's head and leans into Lenalee's lips; this time, Allen is not the one blushing deeply. Oddly enough, he wasn't blushing at all, which surprised Lenalee. _When we first met, he could barely look me in the eye, and now he is kissing me with confidence... _Allen pulls away momentarily.

"Which brings me to this... Lenalee Lee, will you go out with me?"

_I have finally shattered his mask; now I must do the same... _

* * *

**I hope the fluffy and fight scene came out ok...**

**I have realized that this story has turned out a little sketchy, so this WILL be the last chapter. I HOPE TO MAKE A SEQUEL FOR THIS!**

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR 'FAVORITE'ING!~ NoName-chan, skytower1189, FalchionLD5, MiraculousBlooming14, L3xyl0ve, xXnuhakuXx, Senjiku-Ayakashi, Lady of the Crimson Ravens, ****lavi-was-here, Deathgeass, Shirubagure, sedragon, HeavensBlaze, LordAlpharius, Lucy Moon-Walker, Nami Heartfilia, iluvmanga2000, Maker Of Eden, Slam'in Burst, and KhaalidaNyx!**

**AND THANK YOU THE FOLLOWING FOR 'FOLLOWING'ING!~ NoName-chan, skytower1189, FalchionLD5, MiraculousBlooming14, xXnuhakuXx, Kirito kun .black swordsman, Senjiku-Ayakashi, treeofsakuras, Lady of the Crimson Ravens, Alapest, lavi-was-here, Andune Carnesir, PlatinaBirds, sedragon, HeavensBlaze, Clueless4You, Lucy Moon-Walker, UnheardSalvation, iluvmanga2000, Maker Of Eden, HKSmallz, Slam'in Burst, KhaalidaNyx, and Nelence! **

**THANK YOU~ Nami Heartfilia, NoName-chan, Shirubagure, Alapest, Maker Of Eden, Lady of the Crimson Ravens, el mejor (Guest) ****_Lol, dat name! XD, _****Legion (Guest), and KhaalidaNyx for reviewing on the last chapter!**

**AGAIN THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT! I WILL BE HAVING A SEQUEL FOR THIS; THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT A LITTLE 'WEIRD' AND 'UNREALISTIC'. I DO REALIZE MY FLAWS, AND I WILL CORRECT THEM... **


End file.
